Daughter Grissom's Christmas
by TDCSI
Summary: This is a challenge fic about Christmas obviously. It's short sweet and to the point. POV from the eldest Grissom child. GSR, 'cause that's how I roll.


So, this was challenged upon me by The Queen of Sin. I made some changes of my own to her guidelines. I guess I'm not too excited about this piece, but when I read it to thespoon, she approved, so I guess that makes it okay. Although she sounded like she was about to pass out as I read it.

No beta, so all of the mistakes are mine, deal with it. And I can't thank my Alphabits cereal enough for the title. (Figure it out yourself.)

Guidelines

GSR (duh)

POV from one of their kids under 10 (I'll pick my own age thank you very much)

Sara's preggers

Mention the word "spoon" (surprised?)

Fluffy & funny (more funny than fluffy)

Christmas fic

* * *

Daughter Grissom's Christmas

I know it's Christmas morning. It follows Christmas Eve, and that was yesterday. I heard Dad get up earlier and walk past my room. I figured he was putting out presents from 'Santa'. Either that or he had just gotten home from work. I haven't believed in Santa Clause since I was six. Why, hell I don't know, logic I suppose. Unlike my little brother, I inherited brains from my parents. I did everything at an earlier age walked, and talked, you know, the norm. I have even skipped a few grades in school.

The clock reads four thirty. It will be several more hours before Tony gets up. I've made a prediction that he's going to be a professional slacker. I only say that because the boy can play the Sims all day long and never get bored. Hell, I'm not sure he can even read.

Since I was the first, Mom and Dad spent a lot of time with me. Dad is like my teacher at home. Sometimes it can be a bit annoying, but when he lets me pick up the scorpion, it's worth it. Mom throws a fit when she sees me holding it. She's always been over protective. Dad was too at first, but then really slacked off.

With every family there is a favorite. I'm Dad's, and Tony is Mom's. I don't know why.

I'm taken from my thoughts as a soft knock is emitted from my door. Like usual, I refuse to get out of my warm bed and just say, "Come in."

At first I thought it was one of my parents, but it was Tony. "Tristen, are you awake?" He whispers.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I reply back, my tone indicating he's not welcome.

As usual he ignores this and makes himself at home. "I can't sleep I'm too excited about opening presents." Tony hops up onto my bed and slips under the covers. "Aren't you?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I asked Santa for the next Sims expansion pack."

"You know, you'll go blind staring at that computer screen all day." No matter what my IQ is, I still have some smart ass in me.

"I will not!" He defended.

"Shhh, Mom and Dad are right through there." I point at the wall across from us.

Tony quickly shuts up, and that's when we hear it.

It's the most unmistakable sound anyone who knows what sex is can identify. Sadly, I've confronted my parents about it before. Not the best conversation to have in the world, but when the head board hits the wall enough times, a picture will fall and break. My feet still find hidden pieces of glass in the carpet.

"What's that noise?"

Oh hell. Now I have to try and explain what our parents are doing. "You know that Mom is going to have a baby, right?" Tony nods. "Well…"

This isn't how I learned about sex, it all came from school and friends. Tony's not old enough to understand the gist of it all. I could lie and he'd never know it.

"Well, it takes a Mommy and Daddy to make a baby." I have to think. My birthday was in November; my little brother's is in September. I'm thirteen and he's seven. This isn't easy. "Okay, well I'm a Valentines baby, and you're a Christmas baby."

Tony shakes his head. "I was born in September."

"I know, but you were first created at Christmas."

"I was?"

Now I've thoroughly confused the kid. "Well, what happens is, Daddy and Mommy love each other so much that sometimes when they express that love, a baby is made." Tony's eyes widen. I think he's getting it.

"So, when Mommy and Daddy make that noise, they are making a baby? But isn't Mommy already going to have a baby?"

My head falls. "Yes, Mommy is already going to have a baby. Right now, Mommy and Daddy are just expressing their love for each other."

"Ah."

I need a subject change fast, and music. I turn on my stereo and let the sound of Nickelback fill the room. When the music starts, the tapping on the wall stops. I want to laugh; they know I can hear them.

"What did you ask Santa for?" Tony pulled the covers over his shoulders.

I don't want to kill the poor kids dreams by telling him there is no such thing as Santa. "I asked for a new pair of shoes." I'll probably wind up with socks and underwear.

"I sent him a big list, and even left out milk and cookies." He announced proudly. "I was a good boy all year."

"Well, not all year."

"I was too!" He exclaimed.

After I gave in and agreed that Tony was good all year, I had to listen to what exactly he had his Sims doing. Thankful that it was all make believe.

When another knock came from my door, I was thrilled. "Thank God."

I scrambled out of bed and opened the door. My father greeted me.

"Have you seen Anthony?"

I nodded over my shoulder. "He's in here."

"Oh."

That was the 'oh' that was both surprised and asked a question all in one little word. I could only smile at him as Tony jumped out of bed and passed our father the instant he heard his voice.

We both followed him into the living room. Tony was sitting next to the tree with the biggest grin on his face clutching a gift that from its shape was obvious, even to a seven year old.

I sat on the floor next to him and picked out a gift that had my name on it. Mine wasn't from Santa. Mom came in from the kitchen and handed Dad a cup of coffee as she sat next to him.

I think Dad enjoyed watching Tony squirm waiting for the okay to open his presents. "Go ahead." He announced.

Tony proceeded to shred the paper off of his gift, and once he reached the prize inside, "The Sims Pets!" He held the game above his head as he cheered. "Now I can have dogs!"

It seemed as if after that, the other presents were just door prizes. I opened the gift and was shocked to see that the large box was stuffed with crumpled news paper and rocks. "What the…"

I looked back to Mom and Dad. They sat on the couch and just smiled at me. I didn't find it funny as I continued to rummage through the box. Dad and I started a new tradition last year with false boxes and such. After a moment of being laughed at, I discovered an envelope at the bottom. With a glance of confusion back to my parents, I extracted the small gift hidden in the larger one.

With the slightest hesitation I opened the envelope. A gift card fell out and Tony was quick to snatch it up.

"Ha ha. You got a gift card to buy shoes." I snatched the card as he rolled on the floor. "Santa gave you a gift card to buy shoes with."

I pursed my lips and glared at my parents.

Dad shrugged with a grin, while Mom just shook her head at Dad.

"Thanks." I really wanted to say 'what the hell's so damn funny', but I just let him enjoy this one moment of glory. I had yet to give him my gift.

Tony opened several more reciving a book and yet another damn video game. I couldn't believe my parents were supporting his 'habit'.

"So…" I held up the gift card. "…what's this baby worth?"

Dad just gave me a sly smile. Mom sat behind him and fingered the numbers, two, zero, zero behind his back. I was like my father, I had a great poker face, and easily hid my joy.

I fished through several more gifts under the tree and handed Mom one from Dad while I gave my gift to him.

He started into his and Mom had hers open in no time. "Oh, Gil." Mom was speechless after that.

I moved over as she extracted the tennis bracelet from the small velvet box. Dad smiled as he opened the box I had given him. He pulled out another wrapped box. I couldn't help but giggle.

Tony handed Mom and Dad a drawing he had done on the computer. If anything I would guess that boy's going to have a future with computers. I could see it now, Tony doing computer animations for some big picture company.

Dad got through the second box and inside it was yet another wrapped box. "Alright, how many of these nesting boxes are there?"

Tony laughed. "Shhh." I told him and waved my hand at him in an attempt to keep him quiet. "Umm…I can't remember. You'll just have to keep unwrapping."

It was then I knew he wasn't going to play by the rules. Dad leaned back into the couch and fished out his pocket knife.

"Cheater!" Tony yelled at him.

Dad grinned and cut easily through the box and the one after that. Once he reached the true gift it was wrapped in tissue paper. He put his knife down and carefully pulled out the picture frame.

"Wow you two." He said nearly losing his breath in shock.

The photo was one Mom had taken when Tony was just a baby and I held him for the first time. He was always asleep while us kids were awake. Even after Tony got older, Mom soon joined him back at work. It was something he had never seen before, and before Mom had the new baby, I couldn't think of nothing better to give him.

After all of the gifts were open, Mom served up some cinnamon rolls complements of the Pillsbury Dough Boy. They were good, but the conversation was even better when Tony had to open his big mouth.

"Tristen said I'm a Christmas baby, and she's a Valentines baby." I put my face in my hands to conceal my embarrassment. "And Daddy we heard you loving Mommy this morning."

I wanted to die, right then and there. I'm sure Mom and Dad did as well.

* * *

Okay, so this was fluffy and cheesy as hell. If you don't review, I'll understand. But thanks for reading it anyway.

TDCSI


End file.
